character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unbacked0/Yakuza Feats and Abilities
Introduction This blog will contain every notable feat and ability from every character from the Yakuza franchise, which is Yakuza 0-6, Yakuza Kiwami 1-2 and Yakuza Dead Souls (Excluding Yakuza Kenzan and Yakuza Ishin because they don't contain the same cast as the main series unlike Dead Souls which does). AP and Durability Feats Random goon survives being thrown out of the fourth story of a building: Street Level Saejima Vs Huge Bear: At least Street Level '''(This bear is unaffected by bullets) Awano cracks a wall: Hangman breaks down a cracked wall: Kiryu breaks a wall: '''Wall Level Majima breaks down the floor: Saejima breaks open boulders: Small Building Level Majima survives a building busting bomb: Building Level Kiryu tanks a blast from an Anti-Tank RPG: Building Level Kiryu survives a building busting bomb: Building Level+ Speed Feats Kiryu moves faster than the eye can track: Subsonic Kiryu dodges two rockets: Subsonic+ Kiryu shoots RPG out of the air: At least Subsonic+ Kiryu dodges a bullet from a distance: Transonic Majima dodges a point-blank gunshot: Hypersonic Kiryu does this as well: Hypersonic Majima casually dodges point-blank gunshots: At least Hypersonic '(Due to the game taking place 20 years after 0 and Majima doing this feat a lot more casually then he did in 0 he should be considered a lot faster) Abilities '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics: '''See above. '''Enhanced Leap: 'Aizawa, Kiryu and Daigo have proven to be able to do this. 'Enhanced Marksmanship: 'Kiryu can do this naturally. Kiryu, Majima, Akiyama and Ryuji can shoot even more accurately with Heat. 'Statistics Amplification: '''Any character who can naturally use Heat has this. Kiryu can do this to a better extent in Extreme Heat Mode. '''Flight: '''Both Tendo and Sango Amon can do this. Akiyama can do this temporarily but only with Heat. '''Energy Manipulation: 'Saejima can transfer his Heat to the floor and use it to damage enemies. Tendo can shoot fireballs out of his hands. 'Duplication: 'Majima can do this as seen in his fight with Saejima in Yakuza 5. 'Fire Manipulation: '''See above. '''Ice Manipulation: 'Tendo can call down an avalanche and create icy minions. 'Invisibility: 'Tendo can also do this. 'Teleportation: 'Yet another ability for Tendo. '''Weapon Mastery: '''Kiryu, Majima, Akiyama, Saejima, Tanimura and Shinda have this. '''Healing: Kiryu, Shinada, Kido and Aizawa can all heal with Heat but they can only do this when they have critically low health. Power Mimicry: '''Most of the Amon Clan can copy their opponents fighting styles mid-fight. Series Tiering '''God Tier Kazuma Kiryu, Taiga Saejima, Ryuji Goda, Goro Majima, Shun Akiyama, Masayoshi Tanimura, Tatsuo Shinada, Every member of the Amon Clan High Tier Kazama Shintaro, Osamu Kashiwagi, Lao Gui, Yoshitaka Mine, Takumi Someya, Akira Nishikiyama, Masaru Sera, Masato Aizawa, Tsuneo Iwami, Daigo Dojima, Keiji Shibusawa, Andre Richardson Mid Tier Joon-gi Han, Daisaku Kuze, Lau Ka Long, Toru Hirose, Hiroki Awano, Tsuyoshi Kanda, Hiroaki Arai, Shigeki Baba, Takeshi Kido, Tendo Low Tier Seishrio Munakata, Makoto Date, Sohei Dojima, Kyohei Jingu, Haruka Sawamura Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0